Air Bourne
by xScarletRose21x
Summary: This is a love story about Evan Bourne and John Cena's little sister Katie who is in love with Evan.
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be a story about Evan Bourne and a girl named Katie Cena. Katie is John Cena's little sister who is training to become a diva. and has the worlds biggest crush on Evan Bourne. Her big brother John get her a job at the WWE and soon her dreams become true.

It was around eleven am when John came into his sister Katie's room and woke her up for her big interview.

"Damn it John, why did you wake me up?"

"Its time for your interview with Mr. McMahon."

"Fine I'll be down in a few I've got to shower."

Katie goes into the bathroom and turns on the shower and lets the water warm up. While she lets the water warm up she looks at herself in the mirror. _"Man having John Cena as your older brother sure can be annoying"_ She muttered to herself before she got into the shower and did her thing. About five minutes later she gets out and dries her hair and then puts on a really nice suit. She has to make some kind of impression on Vince.

Katie goes down stairs and sits on the couch next to John.

"When is he suppose to be here?"

"He is on his way right now so in about five minutes."

Katie sighed I she waited for her boss to come to their house. About ten minutes later Mr. McMahon arrived at their house. John answered the door and smiled at him and told him to have a seat next to Katie.

"So you must be Katie."

"Yeah that's me."

"So what got you interested in becoming a WWE Diva?"

"Well when I was younger I used to watch Lita on TV. all the time and she sort of inspired me to become a kick ass wrestler like her, oh and John he's had a big influence on me."

"That's good. Amy (Lita) was one of our best divas I'm sure you could follow in her footsteps."

"I would love to. It would be such an honor."

"Alright then all I need you to do is look over this contract and give me your John Hancock."

Katie looked carefully at the contract and then signed her name. She smiled and handed it back to Vince.

"Alright your first day is Monday good luck to you."

Katie smiled and thanked him for coming and then started jumping up and down.

"Oh my gosh John, Finally my dream is coming true and I owe it all to you."

John smiles at her.

"Aw its no big deal anything for my favorite little sister."

Katie looks at John and smiles.

"I can't wait until Monday its my big debut."

"Now don't get your hopes up Kate, you probably won't be facing anyone big."

"I don't care as long as I get to put my moves in action then I don't care."

John smiles at his sister.

"Alright you better get to bed you've got a big day tomorrow."

Katie smiles and heads up to her room.


	2. Chapter 2 Air Bourne

It was finally Monday and Katie was excited for her big match. She got out of bed and ran down stairs and saw that John was already ready to go.

"You ready to go Kate?"

"Yes I've been ready, I'm so excited."

John laughed and took both of their bags to the car and put them in the trunk he then got into the driver's seat and Katie got into the passenger seat and the head to the arena. About and hour later they hit the arena and John and Katie walked in.

"Why don't you go see Mr. McMahon to see who you are facing tonight."

"Alright I'll see you in a bit."

Katie headed towards Mr. McMahon's office when she ran into someone. She couldn't really tell who it was but a large hand extend out and offered to help Katie up. Katie grabbed the hand and pulled herself up and then brushed herself off.

"I am so sorry I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going." She said to the man.

"Its okay we've all been down that road before."

Katie looked up and saw that the person she ran into was none other than The Rated R Superstar Edge.

" Oh hey I know who you are, your Edge right?" Katie said

"Yeah that's me and you must be Katie, Cena's little sister right?"

"Yep that's me I'm looking for Mr. McMahon's office care to help me?"

"Oh sure its just right around the corner."

"Thanks."

Katie walked down the hallway and turned the corner. _"Wow I don't know what John's bitching about all the time Edge is a really nice guy."_ She thought to herself before entering Vince's office.

"Katie its so nice to see." Vince said with a smirk.

"Its nice to see you to Mr. McMahon."

"Please call me Vince."

"Alright Vince, who am I facing tonight?"

"You are facing Jillian Hall, your match is right before the main event. Now I suggest you go see make -up and the costume designers to get you ready for your match."

"Alright I won't let you down."Kate did what she was told and she got a costume. She had on a skimpy black tank top that said Rebel and a pair of pink cargo pants with her high top tennis shoes. Katie went to go look for John before her match, she found him in his locker room.

"Hey bro I need some help picking music."

"Alright lets go see the tech guy."

John and Katie went and seen the tech guy and Katie handed him a Black Eyed Peas CD and told him to play track five which was Imm'a guy smiled and Katie gave John a hug and then waited for her music to start and then she came out to the ring. She got a big pop from the crowd bigger then she expected. The bell rang and the match started.

Katie was doing really good in her match she had Jillian set up for a Shooting Star Press and she nailed it. She was so proud of herself. She then went in for the pin.

"Here is your winner Katie Cena."

The crowd went wild as the Ref the raised her hand. The Miz then came out.

"Well is that cute John Cena's baby sister wants to call herself a Diva, I bet you don't even know the meaning of the word Diva."

Katie grabbed a mic and started to show off her skills.

"I'm sure you do though Miz, do you know what theses people call you behind your back? They call you frog eating ogre which means that Shrek is your daddy yeah I can see that you both have the same face."

"Oh you think that's funny Katie, do you know who you're talking too? You are talking to the United States Champion and Mr. Money in The Bank. The Miz!"

"Is that suppose to scare me cus I'm not scared one bit Miz."

"You should be."

That's when the Miz came into the ring and was going to give Katie the Reality Check when John Cena came out and saved her.

Raw ended with John and Katie in the ring and John was pissed he was glaring at the Miz.

Katie and John went backstage.

"You okay Kate?"

"I'm fine he didn't do anything all he did was talk shit, I can handle him John don't worry."

"You don't even know what he's capable of doing Kate."

"Oh really why don't you tell me then since you've had so much experience with him."

John was getting angry Katie could see it in his face.

"Forget it Kate I'll let you find out on your own."

"Fine."


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so I've decide to write the story in first person sorry for any confusion.

It was the next week on Raw and I could tell that John was still mad at me but I didn't care. I requested a match against The Miz tonight, but not just any match a hardcore match. I got my request and was extremely happy. I decided to go to the divas locker room and change into her wrestling gear. I changed into a pair of jeans and a tank top that said "Bitch" on it. She did her make -up and put her high tops on and headed out the door of the Diva's locker room. She was soon skanked out by Eve.

"Excuse me but do you have a staring problem?" I asked in a bitchy tone

"Oh no I'm just trying to figure out how a slut like you got into the business, what did you do sleep with Vince to get your contract?"

"Oh you're one to talk bitch, everyone knows that you slept your way to the top to become Diva's champion, Shall we continue?"

I had no idea that there was a camera filming myself and Eve.

"You think you're so bad ass just because you're Cena's little sister, newsflash that doesn't mean shit you're going to end up just like him with a bunch of kiddy fans."

"Oh really well at least I have fans you whore!"

That's when Eve attacked me. She threw me on to the ground and began to throw punches at me like a little bitch. I got up and kicked her in the gut and did a Twist of Fate to her. I then began punching the hell out of Eve when someone pulled me off of her. I knew it wasn't John but I wasn't so sure who it was.

"Let me go damn it this bitch needs her ass kicked!"

"That's enough finish it in the ring."

That's when I realized who it was, it was The Viper Randy Orton.

I was pissed and Randy could tell he lighted his grip on her.

"Alright I'll leave the bitch alone for now."

Randy smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Good because I've got a plan for your match tonight."

"Oh really and what that might be Mr. Orton?"

"I'm going to make your hardcore match a tag team match."

I smirked and evil little smirk.

"This is going to be fun."

I waited for my music to play and I stopped at the top of the ramp with the Miz in the ring. Randy's music then hit and Miz turned a ghostly white.

"Miz, Katie, I've got news for both of you."

I looked at him and Miz grabbed a mic and asked.

"And what the hell would that be?"

"Its going to be Katie and I here against you and Eve in a hardcore tag team match, where there are no rules and anything goes."

The crowd went nuts and I smirked evilly. Randy and I entered the ring and then waited for Eve to come out. Once Eve made her way to the ring the matched started. It started off with myself and Miz at each other's throat. I had the Miz in a tight head lock when I motioned to Randy and told him to give me a weapon he threw in a steel pipe. I smiled and took the Miz out of the head lock I had him in. I let Miz catch his breath and then just like a Viper I struck and hit him in the face a few times with the pipe. He then went over and tagged in Eve. _"Even better I can show this slut who's boss"_ I thought to myself. Eve came at me with a running close line but I did the matrix and when Eve turned to face me Randy was in the ring and hit her with a vicious RKO. I then went in for the pin and won. Justin the announced

"Here are your winners Randy The Viper Orton and Katie Cena."

The crowd went nuts. Randy picked me up on his shoulders and then Raw ended. The two of us went backstage to John's locker room.

"Hey sis great match out there.""Thanks bro I've had a lot of good training.""You know John I think your sister has got it in her to be come a vicious viper much like myself."

John and I laughed a bit.

"You know John, I think he might be right."

"Yeah John, listen to the girl she's got a good point."

"That's true Kate you really do."

"Hmm a heel turn already this could be a good start for my career."

"Well I don't see why not John started off as a heel and look how he turned out, baled goofy and tons of kiddy fans."

I laughed a bit at Randy's joke and John just smiled.

"I think you should do it sis."

"I second that" Randy smiled

"Alright then its official Katie Ann Marie Cena is going heel."

They hooted and hollowed at me.

"_This is going to be so much fun I'm really going to enjoy it."_ I thought to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the was the next week on Raw and tonight was going to be my big heel turn. John and I had a tag team match against The Miz and Eve. The plan was for me to turn on John and let Eve and Miz win which was exactly what I was going to do.

"Kate are you sure you want to do this?" John questioned me.

"Yeah I'm sure besides John, its not like I'm turning on you in real life plus this could make a great feud between us."

John had a smirk on his face and laughed a little.

"You're right it could, alright I'm in."

I smiled at John and the two of us headed out to the ring. We came out to John's music he did his usual thing and I did mine and then we entered the ring and waited for Miz and Eve to come out. They came out and the match started with Miz and John at each others throats. John was getting ready to tag me when I punched him in the face causing him to fall to mat and get our team disqualified . The ref rang the bell and held The Miz's and Eve's hand up. I left the ring with a smirk on my face.

JR: "How the hell could she do that to her own brother!" The fans and Jim Ross were in shock no one knew that I was a heel in the making. I went backstage and was greeted by Randy Orton of course there were cameras filming us.

"That was awesome out there, great way to turn on your brother."

I smirked at him and the replied.

"Thanks I learned from the best."

Randy smirked at me and then put his hand under my chin and kissed me.

"How would you like to join the Viper Randy Orton and be an official heel?"

"I'd love too."

Randy and I walked off hand in hand and once the cameras stopped following us we went our separate ways. I went to the Diva's locker room and found out that I had just gotten my own locker room and that there was a special surprise for me in there. I went to my locker room with a camera following me of course and found John in my locker room.

"What the hell are you doing here John?"

"You know exactly why I'm here you bitch."

John had a steel pipe in his hand and he hit me in the head with it causing me to fall to the ground. Randy must of heard me scream because he came out of nowhere and hit an RKO on John. He then helped me up and I was pissed Raw then ended. After Raw ended John came to my locker room to see if I was okay but this time he bought Evan Bourne with him.

I looked at John and smiled.

"I'm fine bro."

"Okay good I just wasn't sure if I hit you too hard."

"I'm fine its just going to bruise."

"Alright, Oh Kate this is my good friend Evan Bourne."

I looked at Evan and smiled.

"Hey I'm Katie, but you can call me Kate if you want."

Evan smiled his cute little smile at me and then extended his hand for me to shake. I smiled and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Kate, I'm Evan."

I almost melted when he spoke to me he had such a quite and soft voice, that was one of the many reasons why I liked him.

"Well Evan and I better get going Kate we've got a lot of work to do for our tag team match against you and Randy next week."

I smiled at Evan and waved bye to John.

"It was nice meeting you Kate." Evan yelled as they were walking off.


	5. Chapter 5

_**It was the next week on Raw and were in John and mines hometown of Boston Massachusetts. John and I were pretty excited because after Raw we got to go home to see mom and dad and our two brother's Matt and Shawn.**_

_**I had about fifteen minutes before Raw was on the air so I decided to go see John.**_

"_**Hey bro you excited for later?"**_

"_**Yeah I can't wait."**_

"_**Are you bringing anyone special?" I asked him.**_

"_**I might bring Melina, her and I have had a thing for each other for awhile."**_

"_**Oh cool, if you bring Melina can I bring Evan?" I asked**_

"_**Of course."**_

"_**Sweet well Raw's getting ready to start and Randy and I have to be on camera first thing so I'll see you later tonight in the ring.""Alright peace sis."**_

_**I had on a red halter top and a short denim skirt, the plan was for me to seduce Randy into allowing us to win our match and if he did the two of us would have some fun later. Randy and I were an on screen couple which I liked. I went to Randy's locker room with a camera behind me and I walked in and stood in front of Randy. He looked down at me and smiled and then gave me a quick kiss.**_

"_**You ready for tonight babe?" He asked me.**_

"_**Of course, the question is are you ready for what's going to happen after the two of us win tonight? I replied in a sexy voice. This got Randy to smirk his sexy little smirk.**_

"_**Oh I think I'll be more than ready Ms. Cena."**_

_**I chuckled a bit and then pushed him onto the couch I was about ready to show Randy a little preview of what was going to happen tonight when John burst threw the door.**_

"_**What the hell are you doing here Cena?" Randy questioned him**_

"_**Better yet what the hell are you doing with my sister Randy." John replied.**_

"_**This" Randy replied.**_

_**Randy grabbed me but the hair and pulled me into a hot passionate kiss as I ran my hands down his chest. I came up and smiled at Randy and then got up and stood in front of John.**_

"_**You better be ready for our match tonight John, Randy and I here are going to kick your ass. And you're little girlfriend Melina won't be saving you tonight." I told him as I pushed him.**_

"_**Whatever." John said and walked off.**_

_**The cameras stopped following us and Randy and I waited until it was time for our match. The time soon came and John Cena and Evan came out first.**_

"_**Introducing the challenger from Boston Massachusetts weighing at 240 pounds he is 6 ft 2in John Cena."**_

_**John came out and did his same routine and then waited for Evan to come out.**_

"_**And the tag team partner form St. Louis Missouri weighing in at 183 pounds he is 5ft 9 in Evan Bourne."**_

_**All of Evan's fan girls went crazy as did I but only on the inside.**_

"_**Introducing the opponent from St. Louis Missouri weighing in at 245 pounds and standing at 6ft 4in Randy Orton." Randy did his usual entrance and then waited for me at the end of the ramp. My new theme music The Kill by 30 Seconds to Mars blasted through the arena and I came out.**_

"_**And the tag team partner from Boston Massachusetts Katie Cena."**_

_**I had a pretty big pop from the crowd bigger then John and I expected. The match started and Randy and John were at each other's throats for awhile. Randy finally came over to the corner and tagged me and John tagged in Evan. I wasn't scared of him at all but on the inside I was a bit giddy and excited to be fighting the man of my dreams. Evan came at me with a few kicks to the knee and I fell a couple of times. I threw a couple of punches at him and then put him in a headlock and did a move that was like Stratusfaction to him. He fell to the ground. That's when I distracted the ref and Randy came in and hit a vicious RKO. John got pissed and started yelling at the ref. That's when Randy left the ring and I went in for the pin and got the three count.**_

"_**Here are your winner's The Viper Randy Orton and Katie Cena."**_

_**The crowd started to boo me which in a way I liked. Randy picked me up and gave me a kiss and the two of us headed backstage we were then interviewed by Josh Matthews.**_

"_**Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome my guests at this time, The Viper Randy Orton and Katie Cena."**_

_**I had a huge smirk on my face as did Randy as Josh put the mic up to his lips.**_

"_**Randy do you have an explanation for what you just did to Evan Bourne out there?"**_

"_**You want an explanation Josh well here's one for you." **_

_**That's when Randy gave him an RKO and then held him up and I kicked him in the head.**_

_**Randy and I smiled and headed back to his locker room with the cameras on us of course.**_

_**Randy and I got to his locker room and the two of us sat on the couch I was in Randy's lap.**_

"_**You know that was pretty sexy what you did out there to Evan and what you did to Josh." I told him.**_

"_**Oh really you think so?" Randy asked.**_

"_**Oh I know its quite the turn on."**_

_**That's when Randy smirked and started to kiss me deeply he then put his free hand over the camera's lens and the guy left. That's when Randy broke the kiss and the two of us went our separate ways. Raw soon ended and I headed back to my locker room to make myself decent for my parents and brothers and of course Evan. I put on a red tank top a pair of jeans and my high top tennis shoes. I went to go find Evan. I found him in his locker room I knocked on the door and his soft voice of his said come in so I walked in.**_

"_**Katie, what are you doing here?"**_

"_**Oh hey Evan, I wanted to see if you wanted to come to my parents house with John, Melina and I. Since were in mine and John's home town."**_

_**Evan smiled that cute little smile of his and it melted my heart.**_

"_**Sure I'd love to come just let me get changed really quick."**_

_**I waited for Evan to change and the two of us headed to John's locker room him and Melina were already to go. We all pilled into John's limo and I sat next to Evan. Melina started up some small conversation with me.**_

"_**So how long have you been interested in WWE?" Melina asked.**_

"_**Ever since I was a little girl."**_

_**Melina irritated me a bit I had no idea what John saw in her. I turned my head and looked out the window and that's when John kicked me.**_

"_**Ouch what the hell John?"**_

_**He and I got face to face and he whispered.**_

"_**Be nice to Melina I really like her and I don't want you to fuck things up."**_

_**I sighed and then replied.**_

"_**Fine."**_

_**We soon arrived at Mom and Dad's house and John, Evan, Melina and I all got out of the limo. I was soon attacked by my older brother Matt.**_

"_**Rugrat oh I've missed you." Matt said as he pulled me into a hug.**_

_**Rugrat was Matt's nickname for me since I was the youngest out of everyone.**_

_**I smiled at him and replied. "I missed you too Matt." Matt and John were always my favorite brothers Shawn didn't like me for some reason. When I was finally able to breathe I introduced Evan to Matt.**_

"_**Matt this is my b-friend Evan."**_

_**Matt smiled at him and extended his hand for Evan to shake. Evan smiled and shook his hand.**_

"_**Nice to meet you Evan, I'm Matt Katie's big brother.""Its nice to meet you too Matt I'm Evan."**_

_**I smiled at him and all of us went into the house and John and I were attacked by hugs and kisses from mom and dad. When John and I were finally able to breathe we introduced Evan and Melina to mom and dad and then we all sat down at the table for dinner.**_

_**Things were tense between my parents and me. They weren't happy that I became a wrestler, mostly because I wasn't John. They always favored him over me.**_

"_**So Katie what the hell was that with you and John on Raw last week?" Dad asked me.**_

_**I sighed before I replied and said. "It was all for show dad the wanted me to turn heel and the only way I could was if I turned on John." **_

_**Dad rolled his eyes at me and then replied. "Well that's bullshit you shouldn't turn on your big brother."**_

_**I was getting piss and I was pretty sure Evan could tell.**_

"_**You know what dad I'm sick of you always giving me shit cus I didn't turn out to be a successful business man like Shawn, or I didn't turn out like Matt and married into money."**_

_**That's when dad reached across the table and slapped me in the face. Even at 21 years old you'd think I'd know better then to back sass my dad but I didn't. I got up with tears in my eyes and ran out the backdoor and went over to our porch swing. I went over and sat in it and started to cry and swing all at the same time. Evan must of knew that I was upset because he came out and sat next to me. I didn't even notice him there and tell he spoke to me.**_

"_**Hey Kate, don't cry you'll be okay."**_

_**I was still sobbing when I looked up at Evan.**_

"_**Oh Evan you just don't understand. My dad has always favored my brothers over me. He was pissed when I was born I was suppose to be a boy but turned out a girl. He never approves of anything I do."**_

"_**Who cares Katie you are a really pretty girl and you deserve so much better than him as your father."**_

"_**That's why I've always seen Matt and and John as a father figure." I told him.**_

_**That was when Evan lifted my chin up so that I was looking into his eyes, he wiped away my tears and then the two of us shared a kiss. He had the most soft lips I had ever kissed. Our kiss was soon broken when Shawn walked out.**_

"_**Dad wants your ass back inside Kate." He told me.**_

"_**Well tell dad to fuck off I'm not listening to him anymore."**_

_**Shawn got pissed and told Dad and soon enough dad came out and drug my ass back inside leaving Evan alone and speechless.**_

"_**DAD WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!" I yelled at him.**_

"_**Your not allowed to kiss him I don't like him."**_

"_**I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU LIKE DAD I'M 21 YEARS OLD I CAN DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT!" I yelled.**_

"_**Oh you think so?" Dad replied.**_

"_**No dad I know so."**_

_**I then grabbed my old car keys off the table that were to my old mustang I went outside and got Evan and the two of us took off.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I took Evan and I to one of my favorite spots I go to when I get really upset. We went to this cliff where you could see the view of the city it was really pretty.**_

"_**I'm so sorry you had too see all that Evan my dad has never loved me like he has my brothers."**_

"_**Its okay Kate I've seen worse believe me."**_

_**I couldn't help but smile around Evan he made me so happy and I had only known him for a day. I moved closer to him and he wrapped his arm around me.**_

"_**Katie can I ask you something?"**_

"_**Of course."**_

"_**Look I know we just met and everything but would you be my girlfriend?"**_

"_**I would love to be your girlfriend. Are you going to be okay with mine and Randy's story line though?"**_

_**Evan smiled that cute smile of his.**_

"_**I'll be fine."**_

_**I smiled and kissed him deeply until my phone started ringing.**_

"_**So fuck your rules man so fuck your rules man."**_

**I picked up my phone and saw that it was John calling me. I looked at Evan and he told me to answer it.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Kate where the hell are you?"**

"**I'm at the cliff with Evan why?"**

"**You scared the shit out of me I had no idea you left."**

"**John what the hell did you call me for?"**

"**To see if your okay you Evan Melina and I have to jet for the next show."**

**I sigh a bit.**

"**Fine I'll be back in a few."**

"**Okay."**

**I hung up the phone and turned my attention back to Evan.**

"**Sorry that was John he says we have to jet for the next show so I guess we have to go back to my parents house." I said in some what of a sad tone.**

"**Its fine babe you'll be okay."**

**I couldn't help but smile when he called me babe. We shared another kiss and then headed to my parents house. We got there and I got out of the car and so did Evan I hugged my mom and Matt and flipped off my dad and Shawn. Then John, Evan, Melina, and I all went to the limo and went to the hotel. Sadly I was still sharing a room with John while Melina the bitch I despised shared a room with Evan. I went into the bathroom and changed into my pajamas and then brushed my teeth and hair and went over to my bed. That's when John looked at me and asked me the big question.**

"**What's going on with you and Evan?" He asked.**

"**Nothing, why?" I replied.**

"**Don't give me that shit Kate, I can tell you two have something going on."**

**I sighed and then laughed.**

"**Fine we're together happy now?" I asked.**

**John smiled at me.**

"**Very night sis."**

"**Night."**

**The next morning I woke up at seven and took a shower and then changed into a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I packed my suitcase and then woke John up. He got a bit mad but hurried and showered and then we headed to the airport.**

**John met up with Melina and I met up with Evan and the four of us boarded the plan to Chicago Illinois. I sat next to Evan and John of course sat next to Melina. I had Randy and Miz right behind me. Which I didn't mind because Randy and Miz were really nice guys off screen. Randy started to tease me a bit.**

"**Well look who's in love with the high flyer."**

"**Shut up Randy, at least I'm not butt buddies with Miz."**

**Miz and Evan started cracking up.**

**Randy looked at me and held his chest where his heart was.**

"**Ouch Kate, that hit me close to home."**

**I laughed and then Miz cracked a joke.**

"**Well if it hit you right at home you must be gay then."**

**Evan and I laughed and then Randy and Miz started laughing.**

"**You know I love you Randy." I said with a sweet smile.**

"**Hey what about me?" Asked Miz.**

"**Oh yeah I guess I love you too Mizzy."**

**I turned forward in my seat and the plane took off.**


	7. Chapter 7

The plane finally landed in Chicago. Evan woke me up as we got there. We got off the plane and grabbed our luggage and headed to the arena. Tonight John came out to the ring and demanded an explanation for my actions a few weeks ago. Evan and I went to out locker rooms and I got dressed into a Randy Orton T-shirt and a pair of jeans along with my tennis shoes. Randy knocked on my door and it was time for the two of us to go out to the ring. John's music played and he entered the ring in a really pissy mood

"Cut my damn music. So my sister Katie thinks she can just screw me over? Well I've got some news for her. No one is going to screw me over and just remember Katie that revenge is a dish best served cold."

My music hit and Randy came out along side me.

"Stop your damn crying John, you knew this day was coming." Randy said in his evil voice.

"Shut the hell up Randy this has nothing to do with you." John snapped at him

I grabbed the mic from Randy and put a lot of bitchy into my voice.

"Who the hell do you think you are John? You think just because you're John Cena that you can get away with whatever the hell you want? Well I've got a news flash for you there's another Cena in town." I said as Randy and I walked down the ramp and entered the ring.

"You think just because you're older than me that you can do whatever the hell you want to me and that you can boss me around? Well I'm not going to take it anymore John."

"Oh shut up Katie your all talk and no show just like you were when we were kids." John snapped at me.

"Oh you think so John well how about I show you how tough I am tonight in a steel cage match, That is if your man enough to fight your little sister." I smirked and got in his face.

John picked me up and put me on his shoulders and was going to give me an Attitude Adjustment when Randy kicked him in the gut and gave him and RKO. I clung to Randy and the two of us left the ring. And once again we were interviewed by Josh Matthews.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Please welcome my guests at this time The Viper Randy Orton and Katie Cena."

"Randy do you have an explanation for what you just did to John Cena out there?"

Randy stood there in silence and the finally spoke.

"You know Josh I don't have and explanation for what I did out there but maybe Katie does."

Josh shoved the mic into my face.

"The only explanation I have for what Randy and I did out there is that things are going to change and there's going to be a new Cena in town. And he won't be dominate for much longer."

Randy gave him an RKO and then we left.

I went to my locker room and got ready for my match. I changed into a t shirt that said Dominate Cena (It was custom made for me) and a pair of jeans and then my shoes. Randy was waiting outside my locker room and we left for the ring.

"Making her way to the ring being accompanied to the ring by Randy Orton, from Boston Massachusetts Katie Cena." The fans booed me which I loved I even got in the face of one and told them that John was done then entered the ring.

"And the opponiet from Boston Massachusetts weighing in at 240 pounds and standing at 6 ft 2 John Cena." The crowd went wild and then the cage was dropped.

The match started and John and I locked up. I started talking smack and he threw me into the cage door. My head cracked open and started to bleed. This caused me to get pissed. I came at John with a few right hands. I then kicked him in the gut and did a neck breaker. I was getting ready to do my finisher when John got up and gave me and Attitude Adjustment. He went in for the pin and won. He then grabbed a mic.

*Breathing Heavy* "You're right Katie there is only one dominate Cena and that's me!"

He dropped the mic and did his You Can't See Me thing and the left the ring.

Randy helped me out of the ring and backstage and I got my head stiched up. The cameras were off as Evan walked over to me.

"Katie are you okay? You took one hell of a beating out there."

I managed to smile.

"I'm fine Evan its just a little scratch."

My thoughts

_Awe its so cute how he cares about me like that. I love it. He's so sweet to me._

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Evan I'm fine." I replied as I got off the table and headed to my locker room to get my bags. I grabbed my bag and Evan and I headed out to my car when were stopped by John.

"Kate are you alright?"

"John I'm fine"

"Oh my god what did I do to my baby sister?" He asked.

"John you and I both knew what was going to happen when I signed up for this business. I'll be fine its just a few scratches."

I got into my car and Evan got into the passenger seat and we headed to the hotel.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the next week on Raw and it started off with myself and Randy in the ring. I spoke in a scratchy kind of tone.

"So John thinks he's a big man just because he beat up his little sister? Wow that makes him a man alright." Randy looked at me and smirked as I handed him the mic

"Katie you and I both know that John isn't a man he hasn't even hit puberty yet."

I laughed a bit as Randy continued to talk. I then grabbed the mic.

"Hell Randy, you're more of a man then John, shit so is Michael Cole and no one likes Michael Cole but at least we know he's a man."

John's music finally played. He came out and was pissed he of course had a mic in hand.

"You think its funny Katie, do you think any of these people give a damn about you?"

I looked at him with a smirk.

"Yeah John, actually they do, they are warming up to me they all know that I'm going to be the dominate Cena and when I do become the dominate Cena You're just going to be a memory and everyone's going to say John Cena who?"

This pissed John off. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and got in my face. As he was about to do something Michael's stupid computer went off as he got a message from the General Manager.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I've received an E-mail from the General Manager. John, Katie, Randy since you all can't agree on anything I've decided to make a triple threat match for the number one contender ship for the WWE Title at the next PPV. Now Katie if you win you and a partner of your choice will be facing John Morrison and Melina not only will you face them but Morrison will be putting his Intercontental Title on the line and Melina will be putting her Diva's title on the line. Good luck to the three of you may the best man or woman win." I looked at John and Randy and smirked this match was going to be one hell of a match. I went backstage and got ready. I changed into my dominate Cena shirt which was now a tank top, a pair of sweats and my shoes. I headed towards the curtain when Randy stopped me. With cameras on us of course.

"Katie I just want you to know that whatever happens out there you and I will still be together."

I looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks Randy."

I pulled him into a kiss and then headed to the ring. I waited for John and Randy to come out. They soon came out and the match began. The match started with John and I at each others throats. He was going to give me the Attitude Adjustment when Randy kicked him in the knee causing not only John to fall but myself as well. Randy winked at me and him and John started fighting outside the ring. The ref counted them out and I won by count out.

"Here is your winner via count out Katie Cena."

I didn't waste anytime picking my partner. I grabbed a mic and said that my partner was going to be Randy Orton. Randy got into the ring and smirked at me as Raw went off the air.


	9. Chapter 9

It was the big pay paper view it was Night of Champions. I was in my locker room getting ready for mine and Randy's match when Liz( John's girlfriend) came into my room in tears.

Katie: "Liz what's wrong?"

Liz: * In between tears* "Your brother is a cheating player."

Katie: "What happened sweetie?"

Now what John didn't know was that Liz and I were really close we had be close since high school which was when they started dating.

Liz: "Well John called me about an hour ago and told me to meet him in his locker room, well when I got there he was fucking Mickie James!"

She started to cry more. I got pissed and I held her and told her that everything was going to be okay.

Katie: "Listen Liz, after my match I'll take care of John until then you stay in here and lock the door I don't want that asshole near you."

Liz smiled at me and did what she was told I now headed to Randy's locker room with camera's on me. Little did I know that I was in for a big surprise when I went to Randy's locker room. I knocked on the door and there was no answer so I walked in and thanks when I saw Eve and Randy making out.

Katie: "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS RANDY!"

Randy: "Oh uh Katie, its uh not what it looks like."

Katie: "Save it I'm finding myself a new partner."

I left his locker room in tears, even though it wasn't real life it still hurt with what Randy did to me. I went to Evan's locker room and he agreed to be my partner. My music hit and the two of us went out to the ring. We waited for Morrison and Melina to come out. Soon enough they did and the match started. Melina and I started things out. I was pissed and she knew it. I threw her down to the mat and started kicking her face in until the ref pulled me off of her. I was getting pissed. I moved her closer to the turn buckle and did the shooting star press and went in for the pin. She kicked out and I got pissed and tagged in Evan. Evan and John went at it for awhile and then finally Evan did Air Bourne and we won.

Justin: "Here are your winners and the new Intercontenteal and Diva's Champion, Katie Cena and Evan Bourne."

We both hugged and then left the ring. I was pissed. I went back to my locker room and did the secret knock so Liz knew it was me I went in and set my title down and then I left to John's locker room this time there were camera's on me which was good because I wanted the whole CeNation to see what I was going to do to John. I arrived at the door and kicked it in. Mickie was sitting on the couch covered in only a blanket. I got in her face and yelled. "WHERE THE HELL IS JOHN?" She pointed to the bathroom I went in there without him knowing and I kicked the shower which he was in.

John: " HEY! WHAT THE HELL!"

He stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. (Sorry fan girls) I stood in front of him.

Katie: "You think its okay for you to fucking cheat on Liz huh? Do you?"

John looked at me confused.

John: "What the hell are you talking about Katie?"

Katie: "You know exactly what I'm talking about." I replied to him before I punched him in the face. I kept punching him and then I started kicking him as I shouted profanities at him. Mickie came in and was screaming. "SOMEONE HELP HIM!" I hit her across the face and she fell. Eventually security and Evan came and pulled me off of John.

Katie: "YOUR FUCKING LUCKY THEY STOPPED ME JOHN, YOU MAY BE MY BROTHER BUT THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO CHEAT ON HER!" I yelled before they drug me out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been two weeks since John and I had spoken to each other. Which was good because I didn't want anything to do with him. Randy hadn't said a word to me which was fine because I didn't want to talk to him either. I was in my locker room getting ready for my big title match when my phone rang. I picked it up and looked at the caller ID and saw that it was John. I threw the phone aside and finished getting ready. I was doing my hair and make-up when he called again. I picked up the phone and answered it in an angry tone.

"What the hell do you want?"

" I want an explanation for what you did last week Katie."

"I gave you one John, and quite frankly just because you're my brother doesn't mean that I can't kick your ass, you had no right to do that to Liz."

"I had every right."

"Oh really what was your right then?"

"She's a lying whore who only wanted me for my money."

"John that's such a fucking lie and you know it!"

I hung up the phone on him and threw it in my bag. I didn't have time to deal with his bullshit. As I finished getting ready there was a knock at my door. I opened it and smiled.

"Hey babe."

"Hey Evan, how are you?"

"I'm good just wanted to see how my girl was."

"I'm fine just irritated with my stupid brother, I'm about ready to take his ass out."

Evan laughed at me.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing babe your just so cute."

I smiled and gave him a quick kiss before I left for my match. My music hit and I came out to the ring with my tank top on that said DOMINATE CENA on it. I had on a pair of booty shoots and I entered the ring and waited for my opponent to come out. She did and I was surprised it wasn't Melina. It was Maryse.

The match stared and Maryse dominated for awhile. I then took charge. I was ready to do my finishing move when John and Mickie came out. Mickie distracted the ref and John used some bras knuckles and knocked me out at put Maryse on top on me for the pin.

Justin: "Here is your winner and the new WWE Diva's Champion, Maryse."

Maryse smirked as she was handed _MY _title. She went over a pecked John on the cheek and then left the ring. I got up and asked for a mic.

"What the hell was that John?" I said in between breaths.

"That my little sister is called revenge and it much like yourself is a bitch."

This angered me. My face turned bright red. I went to swing at John but he picked me up and gave me the Attitude Adjustment with all his stupid fan girls and kiddy fans screaming. He then got in my face with a mic and said: "Next week Katie, you and me in a LAST MAN STANDING MATCH!" He smirked and dropped the mic and did his signature pose and left the ring with Mickie. I was helped out of the ring and went backstage to my locker room. I didn't want to talk to anyone not even Evan. I slammed my door and locked it and sat against and began balling as I thought to myself._ "How the hell did all this get out of control? I thought this was suppose to be fun, at least that's what Randy told me. What am I going to do? There's no way in hell I'm going to be able to be John not in a last man standing match._ That's when it hit me. My brother Matt's voice came to my head it was some advice he had given me when I was a teen. _"Katie always be the bigger person never let the other one see you cry. You are a lot better then John, his laugh ended up in there. Don't be afraid Katie you can take John just do like you did when we were kids be DOMINATE I know you have it in you._

I smiled to myself. I knew exactly how I was going to be dominate and take John out once and for all.


End file.
